


Sagittarius

by InkWitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M, Marauders, Short, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-20
Updated: 2015-11-20
Packaged: 2018-05-02 13:06:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5249291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InkWitch/pseuds/InkWitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A brief look at the Marauders through the eyes of their Divination professer, Firenze, and what the night sky has to say about the whole mess.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sagittarius

It’s a new moon at Hogwarts. The stars always seem brighter in the Great Hall around this time of month. Firenze was content to let his class of fifth years stare blissfully up at the ceiling for the time being. They deserved a break, and there was much to be learned in idle contemplation. Laying face up on the table not far off was the Dog, half asleep while the Wolf gently played with stray strands of his hair. Above them, the Milky Way weaved its way gently through the ears of Canis Major, shimmering softly as it curled around the feet of Gemini. The Centaur smiled, looking back at the two boys. All good things come to pass, given time. 

The friends were easy to pick in a room, following a similar pattern to the stars he knew so well. There was the Stag, off to the side, too busy staring off at the pretty Lily across the hall to pay attention to the stars, or the Rat that rambled in his ear. It had not come as a great surprise to the professor when he’d confirmed his suspicions about the boys. Their sudden interest in Theriomancy, the scent of Mandrake on their lips for a month… they were hardly subtle, and Firenze was an observant teacher. The Wolf he had known about for longer, out of necessity. Each month on the full moon, the herd would retreat deep into the Forbidden Forest, lest the creature in the Shrieking Shack break loose. His kin did not quite approve of his position at Hogwarts, but he had managed to convince them of its benefits. The school was recognised by the herd for its power and influence, and thus they had reluctantly conceded that keeping somebody close was worthwhile, though there were still those who despised him for it. The centaur did not neglect his duties as shaman, and returned to his brethren as often as he could. 

With a snort, he ceased his musings and turned to his sleepy students.  
“Alright, homework. I want each of you to pick a constellation and observe it each night. The stars may seem static, but I hope by now you will have learned that they are not. Write down what you notice, how you feel, what changes, what stays the same, how the patterns bleed into those around you…”  
Half the class was still starry eyed, staring blankly through him. His tail swished.  
“Class dismissed. Go to bed, and try to remember your dreams.”

**Author's Note:**

> Just a small thing, getting a feel for Ao3 and the Marauders.


End file.
